THE BOYS OVER FLOWERS
by KAROLAYCULLEN
Summary: CUATRO CHICOS GUAPOS Y RICOS SON LOS INTEGRANTES DE LOS F4, A SU VIDA LLEGARA UNA CHICA QUE LES HARÁ VER LA VERDADERA VIDA A TRAVÉS DE SUS OJOS. UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO LOS LLEVARA A MUCHAS AVENTURAS DE LA VIDA...¿QUIEN SERA EL DUEÑO DEL CORAZÓN DE ESTA VALIOSA CHICA?
1. Chapter 1

B0YS 0V3R FL0W3RS capitulo 1 01

NARRADOR

Esta compañía ha tenido la mejor fama del país, hasta llegar a ser una empresa de fama mundial. Desde electrodomésticos, energéticos, automóviles y telecomunicaciones, el conglomerado se ha convertido en una empresa de renombre. Si usted es ciudadano de Estados Unidos le será con más facilidad reconocer el logotipo de la empresa y el nombre del presidente. Al incrementar sus importaciones a un billón de dólares DIARIOS, el fundador de la compañía fue invitado a la casa Blanca y en lugar de recibir una medalla dijo: Señor presidente, permítame construir la mejor escuela donde mis nietos puedan asistir. Nunca antes había existido en la historia académica de Estados Unidos, una escuela de esta clase. La cual fue respaldada por el presidente, quien creía que una buena educación era gran parte del desarrollo económico. Inclusive creo una ley especial para dar cabida a esta escuela. En la actualidad se dice que si en la hoja de vida de una persona, no se encuentra la escuela QUILETTE, que se abstenga de solicitar empleo. Aquellos que se gradúen de esta honorable escuela serán bien aceptados en las esferas de la alta sociedad. Esta institución académica esta hecha para que solamente el uno porciento de la población asista a ella, por lo tanto ha mantenido la reputación de una escuela elite. Desde que un estudiante es aceptado en el jardín de niños, tiene el camino asegurado para continuar la primaria, secundaria, preparatoria e inclusive la universidad. Esta institución es objeto de celos por parte de los estudiantes.

Sin embargo en esta escuela de ricos y famosos, algo extraordinario esta apunto de suceder…

BELLA POV

Otra entrega de la tintorería Swan, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan lejos? Bueno, era trabajo, no me tenía que quejar. Así que tome mi bicicleta para ir a esa escuela tan prestigiosa a la cual me tocaba llevar ese uniforme. Creo que aun oía los gritos de alegría de papa porque le habían dejado en su negocio un uniforme de aquella escuela.

¿Alguien me puede despertar? ¿Cómo es posible que una escuela sea tan grande? Parece un pueblo entero. Era extraño que un estudiante de este lugar confiara su uniforme a una tintorería corriente como la nuestra. ¿Cuándo pararía de pedalear hasta llegar a un edificio? Creo que era tan grande que se reunirían cincuenta manzanas a la redonda o más.

Trate de disimular lo que me impresionaba esta escuela, me era muy difícil. ¿Era una cafetería o un bufet? , con tanta comida creo que ya me había dado hambre. Todos tan elegantes y tan en su mundo que me sentía invisible. Yo quería una escuela así, parecía más un Spa que un colegio donde te torturan con clases diariamente.

Hey, vamos a la terraza, Demetri Stewart se va lanzar desde la azotea-entro un joven gritando y alarmando a todos.

¿es una Broma?-

No, se los juro, esta en la Azotea. Esta cubierto de sangre, vamos-En segundos todos empezaron a correr para salir a ver. Pero me sentía un poco confundida, me sonaba el nombre…Demetri Stewart, claro…era a quien tenia que entregarle el uniforme. Los seguí rápidamente. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿en donde estaba? ¿Por qué tenia que ser un colegio tan grande? Aquí todo era confuso.

Vamos tírate de una vez-dijo alguien en una multitud, lo ignore. ¿Dónde estaba ese chico? ¿Por qué no se ponía un cartel con su nombre para identificarlo mas fácil?

Demetri, ¿Qué esperas?-dijo alguien sacándome de mis pensamientos. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaba?

Déjenlo que se aviente-

¿Qué fue lo que les dije? No duraría ni una semana…-

Si, por lo menos el ultimo soporto tres semanas-

Y solo duro tres días

Esta loco-

Aviéntate ya-

¿esto es lo que buscan?-pregunto el chico ensangrentado que estaba en la orilla de un observador- bien, les daré lo que quieren- reaccione…este chico se iba a ir y no me iba a pagar.

No, espere joven-dije agitada de tanto correr.

Y ¿tu quien eres?-pregunto el chico casi sin interés…

¿yo? Si quiere saberlo joven le traigo una entrega-dije sonriendo nerviosa ya que mucha gente me observaba. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miraban así? ¿estaba interrumpiendo algo?- su ropa de la tintorería son treinta dólares, no es mucho ¿verdad?-risas por parte de todo el mundo se oyó. El chico me miro un poco incrédulo y aun con su respiración agitada rodo los ojos. ¿era mucho? No podía permitirme perder un cliente mas.- usted tranquilo, que sean veinticinco dólares, su ropa del gimnasio va por nuestra cuenta…siga siendo nuestro cliente- casi exigí nerviosa.

Ahora que muera cóbralo en mi casa-dijo

¿Qué? No…ahora que muera… ¿muera?-hasta el momento no había caído en cuenta de la situación, ni siquiera la había analizado- ¿se va ha morir ahora? ¿Por qué? –pregunte con pánico, no me contesto, agacho la mirada viendo hacia abajo…la luz me ilumino de repente, Bella eres tan distraída- ¿quiere suicidarse? ¿Cuándo viene a esta escuela?-pregunte incrédula, que desperdicio.

Esta no es una escuela-negó con la cabeza aun cayendo gotas de sangre en el suelo. ¿Qué le había pasado a este chico?- … es el infierno.

Oiga, no-dije evitando una risa irónica- el infierno se encuentra fuera de aquí. ¿conoce los exámenes de admisión?

¿tu conoces a los F4?-pregunto

F-F ¿F, QUE?-pregunte confundida. ¿Quiénes eran esos? Este casi sonrió.- ¿son los que le hicieron eso?-pregunte, no me contesto pero vi en sus ojos claramente la respuesta- RAYOS, no puede permitir que se lo hagan, solo son un grupo de tipos que se creen la mama de los pollitos y que nadie los merece.-solté un gruñido- pero si fueran a mi escuela los aplastaría, los mordería y les arrancaría…-Bella cállate estas haciendo el ridículo, me dijo mi subconsciente- hash odio que se metan conmigo-murmure entre dientes. Este soltó un suspiro.

Tus amigos son afortunados-dijo observándome con ojos amables

¿Qué?-pregunte

De tener una amiga como tu…-termino, reí nerviosa y baje la vista

Bueno, creo que si-dije cuando volví a verlo su pie avanzo hacia la nada.- ¡No!- no lo pensé, simplemente me lance a su rescate.

B0YS 0V3R FL0W3RS capitulo 1 02

La semana siguiente todo el mundo en mi escuela me veía como bicho raro, creían que era una heroína. Salí en noticieros, periódicos, en internet…mi vida estaba arruinada. Todo el mundo había comenzado una revolución por culpa de mi estupidez. Querían el cierre de esa escuela. Apague el televisor sin permiso de Mike mi jefe, que era como un amigo para mí. Y tampoco me ayudaba mi mejor amiga Alice.

Bella, ¿Sabes cual es tu nuevo apodo?-pregunto Alice sonriente viendo en su laptop- te apodan la chica maravilla, la verdadera mujer maravilla de nuestra generación-leyó- que bien, tu puedes. Bella de la tintorería-dijo animada, no sabia de donde sacaba toda esa energía.

Cierra ya la boca, ¿quieres?-dije molesta, ¿Cuándo iba a terminar este suplicio?

Tengo curiosidad…esos F4 ¿serán realmente guapos?-pregunto Alice- desearía verlos de cerca aunque sea solo un momento-dijo ella soñadora.

¿Por qué F4?-pregunto Mike

Cuatro flores-dije en una mueca- como no, yo veo cuatro moscas revoloteando en el estiércol-dije, no los conocía y ya los odiaba. Ambos se rieron de mi expresión, enojada tome las bolsas de basura para sacarlas. No alcance ni a dar un paso afuera del restaurante de avena cuando fui acorralada por un montón de fotógrafos.

Isabella, mira aquí-dijo uno

¿Tienes algo que decir?-pregunto otro y pronto fui acosada por un montón de preguntas que ni entendía… mi defensa: sonreír como idiota para que se fueran.

Llegue a mi casa mas tarde de lo normal, malditos fotógrafos. Si no fuera por la ayuda de Alice aun estaría acorralada por ellos. Solo quería descansar y dormirme pronto para madrugar al siguiente día. Pero me encontré con una sorpresa:

Allí esta ella-dijo mi padre apenas entre, mire al desconocido con intriga. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Se parecía a los hombres de negro con ese traje tan elegante. Este se levanto en cuanto me vio.- él dice que viene de parte del grupo QUILETTE.

¿Qué?-pregunte

Al fin conozco a la famosa mujer maravilla- dijo el hombre con gran placer. Ay no, ¿era otro tipo que quería una entrevista? No, jamás aceptaría hacer tal cosa, y entonces comprendí que el grupo QUILETTE era el mismo nombre que el de la escuela esa- mucho gusto

Yo para nada lo empuje-dije defendiéndome al creer que me venían arrestar- fueron los F4 o como les llamen-dije nerviosa

No vengo por eso-dijo

Hija, sé que todo esto te tiene sorprendida-dijo mi madre- pero te tengo noticias maravillosas- desde ese momento me prepare, cuando mi madre decía buenas noticias…eran terribles para mi- mañana asistirás a la ¡escuela QUILETTE!-Dijeron en coro junto con mi hermano menor Seth

La señora directora se siente impresionada contigo que pretende darte una beca especial-dijo orgulloso mi padre, los grititos de felicidad de mi hermano y mi madre no me dejaban pensar con claridad. ¿Qué pasaba que cosa?

¿una beca? ¿y porque? –pregunte, no dejaban ni explicar al pobre señor

¿Recuerdas la natación?-pregunto Seth- quieren que vuelvas a nadar-sonrió alegre ahora mi padre se les había unido a los gritos y risas de felicidad. Pero yo no quería eso, no quería que pasara nada de esto.

No-dije firme

¿Qué?-pregunto mi padre

¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto mi madre

¿te volviste loca?-pregunto mi hermano y en todos sus sonrisas se había borrado

Es que yo…-vi al señor con vergüenza- …no quiero que las cosas cambien…no pertenezco a ese tipo de escuela, no me interesa en absoluto asistir, así que gracias…pero no aceptare su oferta-dije todo rápidamente

Cállate-dijo mi madre enojada

No-dije

Isabella-dijo el señor llamando mi atención- reconsidere nuestra oferta

No hay nada que reconsiderar-dijo inmediatamente mi madre- ella se presentara mañana mismo…-¿mi madre estaba loca? Iba a protestar pero mi padre y mi hermano me empezaron a llevar arrastras hasta mi habitación. Cuando me libere de ellos era demasiado tarde, mi madre entraba con un gran gesto de victoria.

¡MAMA!-Grite muy molesta

¿Qué? No grites-ordeno- mejor mira hacia allá-señalo en otra dirección, mi hermano y mi padre me mostraban un uniforme azul oscuro con bordes blanco y hacían malabares con ellos.

Hermanita, ¿sabes que nunca pensé que este día llegaría?-dijo Seth- por primera vez me siento orgulloso de ser tu hermano- casi lo asesino con la mirada, ese mocoso no tenia mas de doce años y ya me faltaba al respeto.

No puedo creer que no quieras ir a esa escuela-dijo mi madre- ¿sabes lo costosa que es la colegiatura?-pregunto

Que no voy a ir a esa escuela, mama-dije mas molesta- no insistas

No entiendo, ¿Qué sucede contigo? La gente con dinero sueña con entrar allí-dijo mi madre- ¿Por qué tu no?

Mama, no hace mucho dijiste que no tenia nada de bueno esa escuela de riquillos-dije alzando la voz

Eso fue antes de que tu tuvieras una oportunidad de entrar a esa escuela-dijo ella excusándose- además literalmente te esta lloviendo dinero del cielo. Contéstame algo, ¿Quién no lo aceptaría?

Yo no lo se- dije- esto no me agrada. ¡escuchen! No voy hacer parte de esta farsa no importa lo que digan. ¿entienden? ¿eh? –dije mi hermano y mi padre dejaron de hacer monerías. Me dirigí a mi habitación antes de sentirme culpable.

Pero, tu amas nadar-dijo mi madre utilizando su plan B. Me detuve en el acto- tu dijiste que una escuela con piscina era lo que querías-continuo

Mama, ¿Quién crees que soy yo? ¿crees que una piscina me hará cambiar de parecer?-dije ofendida- no iré, no quiero…¡DEJEN DE MOLESTAR!-grite entrando en mi habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

B0YS 0V3R FL0W3RS capitulo 1 03

Me baje de la camioneta tragándome la bilis, ahora estaba muerta de los nervios. ¿Cómo es posible que me hayan chantajeado con algo tan preciado? Mi familia era malvada. Y mi padre era ridículo, vestido de traje negro y con gafas quería hacer el papel de chofer, quería que me sintiera como uno de ellos, si ellos, porque esa gente no era como yo.

Gracias por traerme-susurre

Animo Bella-dijo mi padre y cerro la puerta por donde había bajado.

Tintorería Swan…-empezó a sonar el parlante de promoción, abrí los ojos de par en par y mi padre empezaba a correr de un lado para otro tratando de apagarlo. Mis nervios se esfumaron y fueron remplazados por el sonrojo de la vergüenza. Todo el mundo que pasaba nos miraba y reían. Mi primer día y ya había comenzado con mi mala suerte.

Todos pasaban de un lado a otro y yo me sentía invisible. No, peor que invisible…un cero a la izquierda. ¿Dónde encontraba la piscina? Quería ver que grande era. Termine en un tipo de bosque…que se volvió como mágico cuando empecé a oír una hermosa melodía…era tan bello que la seguí casi sonámbula…como zombi. Mi atontamiento se volvió mas grave cuando divise de donde provenía tal melodía. Era un violín…pero que no era tocado por un chico común y corriente…no, era un Dios en vida…un ángel o un demonio porque no sabía de donde había sacado tanta belleza. Su expresión con los ojos cerrados, su cabello cobrizo meciéndose con el viento….sus manos expresando sus sentimientos….todo daba paz….te hipnotizaba. No se cuanto tiempo estuve embelesada…solo fui nuevamente consciente de que existía cuando la melodía se corto y este dirigía su mirada hacia mi.

Eh, esto…yo… ¿sabes donde esta la piscina?-pregunte avergonzada, no hablo a pesar que mi ser deseaba escuchar su voz. Se dedico a señalar en una dirección. - ¿por allá?-dije sonriendo nerviosa- pues, te lo agradezco. – iba a salir corriendo cuando recordé disculparme- yo…lo siento mucho…por favor, continua tocando-dije camine dos pasos- adiós-dije y ahora que el protocolo de educación había terminado me lance en una carrera por recuperar un poco de mi. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué diablos te estaba pasando Bella? ¿Por qué a pesar de sentir vergüenza tenias una estúpida sonrisa en tu rostro? Cuando llegue a uno de los edificios en donde me tocaba clase, había llegado a la conclusión de que por algún motivo había tenido la alucinación de mi vida. Y que no tenia importancia seguir pensando en aquel chico tan guapo que había visto. Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando casi fui aplastada por una manada de chicas gritonas.

SON LOS F4 – gritaban todas una y otra vez histéricas. No se si era que seguía alucinando…pero de una luz extremadamente brillante salieron cuatro figuras que reconocí como ángeles. No, esperen un momento… ¿F4?... Y entre ellos estaba el Ángel de mi alucinación. Mientras ellos caminaban entre un camino de estudiantes gritones, los examine; el que parecía el líder tenia el cabello ondulado y un poco largo, moreno y de ojos que parecían de un asesino…casi sin vida; el siguiente tenia el cabello color miel tenia la pinta de un seductor con esos ojos azules; el siguiente era el mas rudo, pero no menos hermoso…llevaba guantes y un jugo, pero parecía el mas tranquilo junto con mi Ángel. Pero yo no podía despegar la vista de ese Ángel, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien fuera tan hermoso? Con su traje blanco parecía el más puro de ese grupo. Detuvieron su marcha cuando el líder lo hizo. Este se giro hacia un chico que tembló al sentir su presencia.

Tienes tres segundos-le dijo con voz suave pero con una mirada llena de desprecio

¿para que?-pregunto el chico asustado

3…2…1, ya-dijo, vi como el Ángel rodaba los ojos casi estresado y apartaba la mirada, el que parecía querer asesinar tomo al chico de la ropa y lo sacudió- Emment ¿te queda jugo?-pregunto

Si, ¿quieres?-respondió el que tenia expresión más ruda. Este le paso el jugo al idiota que aprovecho para lanzárselo enzima del uniforme al pobre chico. Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió…todos solo se quedaron observando. Y luego los cuatro personajes siguieron su camino como si nada hubiere pasado.

Están locos, ¿pero como…? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con el?-me queje en voz alta al ver que todos se dirigían a sus clases- ¿Por qué nadie hizo nada? ¿Por qué todos se quedan solo observando?

Oh my God- dijo una voz atrás de mi- ¿Qué acabas de decir niña?-pregunto una chica de tres que me querían matar con la mirada.

Y ¿Quiénes son?-pregunte

¿nosotras?-pregunto la chica incrédula y rodo los ojos- no nos hemos presentado aun, nosotras somos: Irina-dijo haciendo una pose ridícula con sus manos en la cintura.

Kate-dijo otra casi haciendo la misma pose pero doblando la rodilla

Y Carmen-dijo la ultima imitando a las otras dos

Somos las mas lindas de la preparatoria-dijo Irina aclarándome con su mirada que era superior a mi- no mas tonterías, escuche que llamabas a alguien loco-dijo con ojos fríos- no me digas, que tus palabras se referían a nuestros F4- dijo amenazadora, ¿desde cuando una persona es de alguien? ¿era su novio? Debía de tener mejor gusto- indigente- soltó lo ultimo con acidez. Pero no me importo nada de lo que había dicho después de haber pronunciado…

F-F ¿f que? –pregunte confundida- no me digas que los que humillaron públicamente a ese chico eran los infames F4-dije sorprendida

¿Infames?-preguntaron ofendidas

Niña, son famosos-dijo Kate- si no mantienes la boca cerrada te meterás en problemas-avanzo hacia mi, por un momento creí que me iba dar un golpe- así que trabajas en una lavandería…

Pues no es lavandería…es tintorería-dije y estas soltaron risas tontas- y ¿eso que?

Nada, es la primera vez que veo a la hija de un tintorero…-dijo Carmen- es tan fascinante

Pues obsérvame, no te cobrare nada-dije

Como es tu primer día, nos damos cuenta que no estas muy bien informada-interrumpió Irina mi intento de insulto- por lo que lo pasaremos por alto

¿Qué?

Por haber hablado mal de los F4-dijo Kate

¿Cómo? ¿no puedo hacer eso?-dije con falsa inocencia- ¿Qué es lo que los hace tan grandiosos?

Ay, mira niña de tintorería-dijo Carmen- dime, ¿de verdad no tienes idea de lo grandiosos que son los F4?-asentí

Ninguna-dije, todas me observaron incrédulas y negaron con su dedo índice.

Chicas andando-dijo Irina dando el caso por terminado y se giraron después de darme una mirada que debería considerarse insultante.

Le pedí el favor a Seth de que investigaran quienes eran esos F4, había llegado a mi límite de anti curiosidad y me había rendido.

Emment Roser- comenzó mi hermano- hijo del presidente de la constructora Roser, su fortuna consta de bienes raíces y de la mitad la Isla ESME es de su familia. Son conocidos por tener nexos con la mafia, son dueños de la mayoría de clubs nocturnos y bares. Posee una gran fortuna siendo una de las familias mas poderosas del país.-mi hermanito si estaba encantado con el tema- Jasper Hale, hizo su debut artístico a la edad de los 16 años, es un alfarero nato, la UNESCO lo selecciono como uno de los diez mejores artistas jóvenes- por lo menos uno de ellos se ha ganado el reconocimiento por su cuenta- No todos los artistas en esta época son pobres, su abuelo es el famoso Tom Tener, su familia es dueño del museo Tener.

¿ese museo, le pertenece a su familia?-pregunte incrédula- ¿Cuánto costara un museo?

Mas de lo que te puedas imaginar-contestó, luego dio un click y aparecieron unas fotos

Esa es una foto vieja del presidente-dije reconociendo al señor en la foto

¿ves al niño pequeño en sus piernas?-pregunto Seth- es Edward Cullen, elemento de los F4- mostraban la noticia de sus padres muertos en un accidente de trafico y el único sobreviviente…el- ¿recuerdas el centro donde fue el concierto de Madonna? Pertenece a la fundación cultural ARTE CULLEN, también son dueños de un equipo de futbol europeo y un equipo de beisbol de las grandes ligas…a él es a quien mas envidio-dijo y paso a la siguiente pagina- ya sabes quien es ¿verdad?-pregunto cuando apareció la imagen del chico tira jugos- si vives en Estados Unidos has oído hablar de las empresas QUILETTE , Es el sucesor de toda esa fortuna…Jacob Black, el líder de los F4

Si mi cerebro pensó que se calmaría después de haber investigado, estaba equivocado…había ocurrido todo lo contrario quería estar lejos de esa escuela volver a la antigua junto con Alice y abandonar de inmediato un mundo al que yo no pertenecía antes de que algo ocurriera. Mi enojo exploto al día siguiente en la escalera de salida de emergencia.

JACOBO BLACK ERES UN FRACASADO-grite a todo pulmón, dichosa de que nadie me oyera allí- POR FENOMENO ES LA F, NO POR FLORES, tienes suerte de haber nacido con tanto lujo y dinero, comiendo de una cuchara de plata, son un desperdicio las personas como tu abundan en la alta sociedad son UNA VERGÜENZA PUBLICA- mi voz subía y bajaba de tono junto con mis gritos histéricos- OYE, YO TE LO ADVIERTO, NO TE PARES JUNTO A MI NUNCA ¿ME ESCUCHAS? SI ALGUN DIA LLEGARE A SENTIR ALGUN RESPETO POR TI, ESE DIA ME AVIENTO DEL EDIFICIO MAS ALTO…¡TE LO JURO!-Grite la última reserva de mis pulmones. Un bostezo me hizo callar de inmediato… ¿Quién estaba allí? Me gire lentamente para ver como subía las escaleras Edward Cullen con aspecto adormilado.

Sabes, eres muy escandalosa-dijo haciéndome poner pálida, por fin oía su voz y tenia que ser en una situación así. – por tus gritos no pude dormir…-dijo desperezándose

Yo…lo siento mucho-dije casi sin aire- imagine que no había nadie

Y ¿tu estas segura?-pregunto, le mire confundida

¿Qué?

De tirarte de un edificio-aclaro

Yo…lo que quería decir es…-trague saliva cuando comprendí- ¿escuchaste todo?-pregunte con pánico

¿Qué?-

Lo que dije…

¿Lo de Jacob…lo de Fenómenos?-dijo, sentí que el mundo se me caía enzima, ¿Por qué no me atrapaba una fuerza mística y desaparecía de la faz de la tierra? El avanzo hacia la salida Y se giro un poco.

Por cierto es Jacob-dijo

¿Qué?

Es Jacob, no Jacobo-dijo- si lo odias, por lo menos apréndete su nombre ¿quieres?-pidió y yo ya estaba que me desmayaba de la vergüenza. Salió del lugar dejándome con una gran pena moral.

B0YS 0V3R FL0W3RS capitulo 1 04

En la hora del almuerzo lo único que pude intentar fue ahogarme con la comida pero no dio resultado, mi almuerzo que había preparado era demasiado delicioso para desperdiciarlo. Allí también me molestaron Irina y su grupo de simuladores humanos. Pero sucedió una cosa buena, conocí a Ángela Weber, parecía la chica más simpática y humilde de todo el lugar, se acercó para pedirme un bocado de lo que tenía por que no le parecía agradable la comida del lugar.

¿Bivio en Alemania?-pregunto Alice alucinada después de atender a unos clientes

Si, ella es muy bonita-dije- parece una muñequita de porcelana

Que bien que ya tengas una amiga, estaba preocupada de que la gente se metiera contigo-dijo Alice con pucheros- o que te hicieran alguna grosería- reímos

Ya lo hicieron-dije

¿Qué?

Ya fueron groseros conmigo-hice una mueca- pero, la verdad me alegra mucho de que lo hallan hecho así…por que nadie se molestara en hablarme…estaré callada hasta que me gradué. – ella me giro y me tomo por los hombros.

¿Quién eres tú? ¿donde esta mi amiga? Recuerdo que siempre me ayudabas cuando estaba en un apuro, también me defendiste de esa pandilla de la secundaria… tú siempre hablas de justicia… ¿Qué te pico?

¿Qué otra opción tengo?-dije aburrida- si hubiera reaccionado como siempre lo hago, mi madre me hubiera matado-dije recordando la escalofriante charla del día anterior antes de entrar en esa escuela.

Mi madre se volvía mas loca con el paso de los días…ahora quería hacerme mascarillas de yo no sé que en la cara. ¿Para que? Que para conseguir un chico. Mi padre que antes le dolían las manos por planchar ahora me planchaba todos los días el uniforme. Y mi hermano…no me ayudaba en nada. El día siguiente comenzó mal, con sueño y empezaron a gritar las chicas del club de fans amo a los F4. Tan ruidosas.

Estos aparecieron y no fue jugo esta vez, fue un pastel hecho por una chica incrédula. Quería decirle mil cosas, pero todas se me revolvían en el cerebro…chico despreciable, no pude decirle nada más aun cuando Edward estaba a su lado.

Me lance al agua por decima vez consecutiva y nade y nade hasta mas no poder. Ángela me ayudo a salir del agua.

-¿Por qué nadas tanto? Vas a lastimarte-dijo

- es un castigo-dije agitada

-¿castigo? Pero ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-pregunto

- me estoy castigando por haber sido una cobarde- dije recordando el episodio vergonzoso.

- y dime ¿ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto

- si-dije riendo- hay dos razones por la que sigo aquí

-¿Cuáles son?

-esta piscina y mi amiga Ángela-dije y ella sonrió alegre. Después de arreglarme salimos a comer un helado, ella bailaba y daba brinquitos como una niña pequeña en un pequeño muro- no bailes mientras comes-dije reí ella hacia mas piruetas y caras chistosas…su pie lo apoyo mal y cayo al suelo. Me quede estática al ver sobre quien había caído su helado, era Jacob Black y mi amiga y su helado habían caído justo sobre sus zapatos.

-Jacob-dijo mi amiga horrorizada, podía jurar que estaba mas blanca que un papel, se puso de pie de inmediato- yo…lo lamento mucho, Jacob.

- ¿lo sientes?-dijo con su expresión dura y seria de siempre…casi ni se había inmutado, solo estaba ese brillo de disgusto en sus ojos que daba señal de reacción humana- ¿es lo único que tienes que decir niña? Las disculpas no cambian nada, ni arreglan nada.

-sé que fue mi error-dijo Ángela, yo miraba incrédula la escena…no me podía mover de la incredulidad de la situación. – le comprare los mismos zapatos señor

-¿tu? ¿Nadas en dinero?

-¿Qué?

-ni así los comprarías, estos zapatos fueron hechos a mi medida por un artesano en Florencia-dijo

-lo lamento mucho-susurro Ángela- por supuesto hare lo que usted me pida

-¿hablas enserio?-dijo

-si-asintió ella con esperanza, el dio un paso adelante y mostro una sonrisa sarcástica

-lámbelo-ordeno señalando el zapato, le mire peor de incrédula

-¿Qué?

- hazlo con la legua-dijo

-Jacob…

-dijiste que harías cualquier cosa-recordó, mi genio incremento a niveles críticos, y avance mas hacia ellos.

No hablas enserio o ¿si?-pregunte con tono de voz moderado intentando callar los gritos.- mira ella no se cayo apropósito, ya se disculpo o ¿no?

Salió el hada madrina-dijo Jacob Black, quise golpearlo, era un imbécil.- ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿eres una niña de segundo? Eres nueva por aquí, si no lo sabias la libertad de expresión esta prohibida- el que respondía al nombre de Emment le susurro algo en el oído. Bufo- conque tú eres, la mujer maravilla de la que tanto hablan. Yo esperaba ver una S en tu pecho con una copa D cuando me hablaron de ti. Vaya, es decepcionante.

Me encanta decepcionarte-dije

Así que veo que esta es tu idea de diversión-dijo casi fallando en su control de serenidad- meterte en problemas ajenos.

Ella no es ninguna extraña-corregí- es mi amiga, creo que en el diccionario de los ricos no existe esa palabra-dije

¿amistad?-preguntó- veamos como funciona esto de la amistad…lámbelo- ordeno

Pero…

Si tu lo haces en su lugar, daré el tema por terminado- lo había logrado…había logrado pasar mi autocontrol. Este chico era un egocéntrico. Me incline un poco, justo en el momento indicado me levante rápidamente estampándole en la cara mi helado. Este cayó sorprendido al suelo, sus amigos también lo estaban. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

¿Qué tengo mas dinero que tu?-imite su voz- en realidad ese dinero no es tuyo. ¿Qué? ¿Qué si esa es mi idea de divertirme? Ja, mi idea de divertirme por supuesto es no dejarme de la gente a la que le dan todo ¡NIÑO CONCENTIDO!- Se me había ocurrido una excelente idea, saque de mi chaqueta treinta dólares y se los lance uno por uno en la cara- son veinticinco dólares por la tintorería y una propina de cinco, si no puedes limpiarlos llévalo a la mía-¿pero como sabría donde queda?, saque un desprendible y se lo pegue en la frente. Seguí mi camino ignorando las risas de los chicos que decían ser sus amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

B0YS 0V3R FL0W3RS capitulo 1 05

JACOB POV

Que la lanzaran desde un helicóptero sin paracaídas…No, probablemente es muy extremo. Que llegara toda la basura de la ciudad a su casa…No, se demoraría mucho tiempo en realizar todos los contactos. ¿Qué hago? Tenia que vengarme de esa chiquilla, demonio…idiota, indigente, muerta de hambre.

Seguí lanzando dardos pensando en la mejor forma de vengarme por la humillación a la que me había sometido. ¿Quién se creía que era, para hablarle de esa forma al todo poderoso Jacob Black? Una mano toco mi hombro después de haber lanzado un dardo a esa tarjeta de tintorería.

-¿Qué haces?-le mire de reojo, era Jasper y me sacudí para quitarme de enzima su mano

- ya, no me toques-dije- ¿no ves que mi cabeza esta trabajando? Estoy pensando en la mejor forma de acabar con Isabel, Isabella como se llame.

-¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? ¿Eh?-dijo observando los dardos- solo has lo de siempre-lo mire y este me sonrió, comprendí perfectamente a que se refería, reímos cómplices.

La lavandera esta acabada-reí lanzando el último dardo dando en el centro. Me acerque para desprender los dardos del papel que aquella chica se había atrevido a ponerme en la frente- ¿ves tintorera? Estas acabada- arrugue el maltratado papel con mi mano formando una bola.

POV BELLA

Llegue a la escuela nuevamente…pero tenia un extraño presentimiento, estaba mas que segura que hoy algo saldría mal. Mis sospechas incrementaban a medida que avanzaba hacia mi casillero y todos, absolutamente todos…me observaban. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué no actuaban como si fuera invisible igual que el resto del tiempo? Entre mas me acercaba todos actuaban mas extraños. Tome la llave y abrí el casillero. Dirigí mí mirada aun papel rojo que colgaba en la parte más alta del casillero. Un papel con una calavera y F4 como logotipo.

Isabella Swan de segundo grado tiene la tarjeta roja de los F4 – grito una chica informando a todo el mundo. Parecían celebrar dicha información

Yo no practico Futbol-dije confundida, quite de inmediato la tarjeta y la tome en mi mano-¿Qué significa esta tarjeta?-me pregunte cuando ya todos me habían dejado sola- rayos- la tire al suelo y la pisoteé. Tome mis cosas y me dirigí al salón de clases. Si pensaba que todo era pasajero, me equivoque. Las cosas empeoraron, mi asiento y pupitre no estaban y sujetaron a mi cuaderno un hilo haciendo ir tras el como una retrasada. Hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba mi pupitre marcado por todo lugar con palabras de odio y groserías que ni siquiera sabia que existían. Todos se reían de mi, yo casi estaba segura que me encontraba en una pesadilla…no entendía por que eran así de malos…nunca les hice nada. -¿Quién hizo esto?-pregunte enfrentando con la mirada a todos esos payasos- si tienen algo que decirme, Díganmelo…-me calle cuando algo colisionó contra mi cabeza, en segundos empezaron a tirarme huevos de todas direcciones…observe el liquido viscoso y amarillo derramarse por mi uniforme. En mi mente solo pude recordar la forma con la que mi padre planchaba todos los días mi uniforme…con tanta dedicación y amor…se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿para que? Para que esta gente lo arruinara en segundos.- háganlo, VAMOS- grite tratando de controlar el llanto- QUIERO VERLOS- mas huevos me dispararon, no me importo cuanto dolían cuando chocaban contra mi…no me importo cuando de la nada cayo harina sobre mi, no me importo sus insultos – háganlo, QUIERO VERLOS-grite…si me querían herir en el alma no lo lograrían…por lo menos no me desvanecería delante de ellos. Me gire cuando percibí una mirada sobre mi…me quede absorta cuando Ángela se dio vuelta con la mirada llena de culpa y me dejaba sola enfrentando a esos monstruos. Eso fue lo que me motivo para salir de allí de inmediato.

Nuevamente me resulte en la escalera de emergencias… ¿en que otro lugar encontraría paz? ¿En que otro lugar podría desahogar mi espíritu?

¿saben una cosa? Nunca me rendiré-dije agitada al paisaje. No tenia otro remedio mas que gritar mis pensamientos a la nada.- ¿PIENSAN QUE ESTA BIEN PISOTEAR A TODO EL MUNDO? Te metiste con la persona equivocada, nunca te ha costado nada…todo es fácil para ti… ¿ALGUN DIA PRACTICASTE EL ESTILO LIBRE EN UNA BAÑERA?- empuñe mis manos formando un puño- para la gente norma la perseverancia ¡ES LA LLAVE PARA SOBREVIVIR!- Una lagrima se derramo por mi mejilla mezclándose con la harina. Mire mis manos llenos de harina…-¿Cuántos huevos desperdiciaron? La harina esta muy cara, ¿Qué no lo saben?...que desperdicio-susurre probando el sabor de la harina en mi dedo pulgar…- cuantos hotkates (como se escriba) se pudieron haber preparado…- un bostezo nuevamente me saco de mi histeria, me gire rápidamente…que no sea lo que estoy pensando… ¿Quién esta allí?- pregunte

¿siempre estas gritando o solo cuando nos vemos?-pregunto Edward Cullen subiendo las escaleras. Me puse verde…creo que tenia ganas de vomitar… ¿Por qué tenia que encontrármelo nuevamente en situaciones tan vergonzosas?- oye… ¿de verdad haces hotkates (como se escriba)?-pregunto tomándome por sorpresa

¿Qué?

Hotkates- insistió

Hamm…pues haces la mezcla con harina, leche, azúcar y huevos…viertes todo en una sartén y eso es todo-dije un poco confundida… ¿quería burlarse de mi también?

Es sencillo-dijo y por primera vez me observo de arriba a bajo… ¿no lo sabia?, una parte de mi se sintió avergonzada. Se acercó unos pasos a mi y se agacho para observarme detalladamente…trague saliva. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba demasiado cerca. Saco de su abrigo blanco un pañuelo y lo acerco a mi rostro y pronto empezó a limpiarme con el parte de mi rostro lleno de harina. Luego paso a mis hombros limpiando mi suéter teniendo poco éxito. Por último tomo mi mano haciendo que todo mi ser se estremeciera por dentro… ¿había sido mi imaginación? Dejo el pañuelo en mi mano obligándome a empuñarlo. Se giro para marcharse.

Pero es tuyo-dije ofreciéndoselo

Te lo obsequio

Te lo daré cuando vengas aquí-dije sonrojándome, este soltó un suspiro

Ya no vendré…-le mire decepcionada- ya no hay tranquilidad…haces mucho ruido-se explico y se marcho. Apreté con suavidad el pequeño pañuelo blanco, tan suave. ¿Por qué había sido así de lindo? ¿Por qué no se comportaba como los demás? Divinamente hubiera podido seguir con el juego. Algo blanco llamo la atención desde la otra planta donde el había estado…era una revista. Se podía distinguir una rubia con un plato de deliciosos Hotkates. Me dirigí por mis libros encontrando el aula vacía y un peluche sobre mi escritorio. Era de Ángela, con una canción infantil…me pedía perdón. Sonreí, después de todo si ella me hubiera defendido se habría metido en problemas.

B0YS 0V3R FL0W3RS capitulo 2 01

Las acciones de Edward Cullen me tenían más que loca confundida e intrigada… ¿tendría algún problema de expresión? O simplemente era un disfraz de chico honrado, pulcro y respetuoso. Sea lo que sea…sentía que cada vez ocupaba mas espacio en mi mente y aunque me costaba mucho imaginarlo…en mi corazón.

¿Por qué había llegado a esa conclusión? Por nuestro ultimo encuentro:

FLASH BLACK -

Me encontraba arreglando mi camisa luego de haber estado nadando. Cunado una sombra me alerto, al girarme me tope con un chico que me tomo por los hombros.

¿A dónde vas?-pregunto sosteniéndome mientras yo intentaba soltarme de su agarre. Lo empuje y corrí hacia la salida, pero una vez mas mi suerte no era buena. Dos chicos más me interceptaron. Me sujetaron de brazos y piernas, mi única salida: gritar.

Suéltenme- exigía a gritos.

Cállate y cierra la boca- dijo uno de ellos me intentaba soltar me su agarre se volvió mas fuerte al limite que si me movía me lastimaba.

¿Este es el grupo de entrenamiento?-pregunto una familiar voz, todos observamos a Edward Cullen entrando por la puerta con su sudadera blanca haciéndolo resaltar en la poca luz que entraba por una de las ventanas.

¿Qué?...esto…es…-el que me sujetaba las piernas trataba de explicarse, mientras yo luchaba contra el que me sujetaba la cabeza. Él se acercó más y se inclino sobre si para poder verme, le sostuve la mirada. ¿el tenia que ver en todo esto? O ¿era una broma más de Jacob Black?

Oye, los hotkates… ¿no se te olvido la receta?-pregunto dejando a todo el mundo paralizado…

¿Qué?-pregunte en un susurro

Hice todo lo que dijiste pero no se esponjaron nunca-dijo…creo que el chico que me gustaba estaba loco…le mire por unos segundos para saber si hablaba en serio, y lo hacia.

¿le…pusiste…polvo para hornear?-pregunte siguiéndole la conversación, el me tenia que ayudar…podría estar loco pero me tenia que ayudar a deshacerme de los idiotas que me sujetaban.

Lo olvide…si-dijo como si estuviéramos conversando en el lugar mas tranquilo de este mundo- ¿sabes? Venden la mezcla en los supermercados-me intente soltar del agarre de mis muñecas pero la sujetaron mas fuerte y me queje de dolor. Edward observo a los chicos como si estuviera confundido por algo… ¿Qué? ¿No se había dado cuenta de los maniáticos?- por cierto… ¿Por qué no se han ido?-les pregunto

Es un encargo del señor Jacob…

Regresen a sus clases-ordeno manteniendo la tranquilidad en su voz pero con exigencia. Me pregunte si estos locos lo dejarían así.

Hash que mala suerte-dijo uno de ellos y me soltaron en el acto- ¿Qué esperan? Vámonos-se marcharon corriendo, dejándome tirada en el suelo y haciendo que la circulación de mi cuerpo siguiera su curso dolorosamente. Me queje al notar que si me movía me iba doler aun mas. Edward se paro y tomo una de las toallas que se encontraban en una mesa…le mire perpleja cuando me la paso sobre los hombros. Nuevamente se agacho para quedar a mi altura.

Estas temblando de frio-dijo haciéndome caer en cuenta que todo mi cuerpo temblaba…¿Cuándo empecé hacerlo? Se paro y se giro para marcharse. –polvo para hornear…lo olvide, lo intentare-dijo en un murmuro para el.

Espera-dije y este se detuvo- aprecio tu ayuda…Edward-susurre

No me entrometí por ti, estoy en contra de la violencia-aclaro antes de marcharse. Las lágrimas que antes había contenido aparecieron. No sabia que me dolía más…las cosas que me estaba sucediendo o el hecho de que no había sido por mí que Edward había intercedido. Por lo que sea…él había sido mi salvador.

FIN DE FASH BLACK-

Bella, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Alice sacándome de mis recuerdos

Si, no fue grave-dije aburrida

¿Qué no fue grave?-pregunto incrédula- esos F4 no solo por sean guapos pueden molestar a los demás. Haber, bella quiero que me digas… ¿ese cuarteto de presumidos nunca se separan?

No siempre están juntos-dije

No te entiendo

Creo que uno de ellos es diferente al resto

¿solo uno? ¿dime quien es?-pregunto con curiosidad, sonreí sacando el pañuelo que me había dado unos días atrás. Lo había lavado cuidadosamente para no dañar el bordado de las letras EC. Lance un suspiro, tal vez era diferente al resto pero aun seguía siendo una molestia para el.

Luego de acabar mí charla con Alice sobre Edward Cullen y sus acciones que confundían me dirigí en bicicleta a mi casa. Era de noche y hacia mucho frio, quería llegar pronto a mi cuarto cálido. Los comerciales de la famosa Tanya Denali estaban por todas partes, que linda se veía siempre…era una de mis famosos favoritos, ella siempre ayudaba a la gente. Seguí mi camino, Pero una figura me hizo retroceder bruscamente.

Edward Cullen se encontraba pegado a una de las imágenes del paradero de auto bus, no era cualquier imagen era la de la famosa modelo Tanya Denali. Le mire confundida.

Oye, ¿te gusta esa chica?-pregunte con la curiosidad al limite, este se giro y se apartó de la sucia imagen hasta llegar a mi lado-creo que no te importa ensuciarte las manos al tocar ese anuncio-dije al ver que no me contestaba, este observo sus manos y efectivamente yo tenia razón. Saque un par de paños húmedos que cargaba conmigo siempre y acomode mi bicicleta de forma que no se cayera y me dirigí hacia el anuncio y lo limpie muy bien, un rostro como el de ella no merecía ser ensuciado con polvo y otras cosas. – es muy hermosa, tengo que admitirlo-dije al ver como me miraba-parece un ángel que bajo del cielo.

¿un Ángel?-pregunto

Ella no es solo un rostro bonito, también debe ser muy inteligente…ella dona casi todo lo que gana a instituciones de beneficencia, hace poco aprobó el examen para estudiar derecho en Francia…

¿en serio? ¿la conoces?-pregunto mostrándome por fin un rostro que no era tan serio y miserable.

Y mucho…ella es mi máximo-dije con una sonrisa, el me devolvió una igual y me sentí morir.

Tu máximo-rio

Aunque todos se imaginaban que ella se haría cargo de la empresa de sus padres cuando se graduara…yo no lo imaginaba así; Haría algo diferente…no se…algo mas grande, en vacaciones visitaba lugares como África y Afganistán y hace poco me entere que visito el orfanato- el sonrió al igual que yo, suspire-solo espero que se case con alguien muy importante, alguien que pueda ser presidente y que así pueda ser como la princesa Diana o tal vez con otro que pueda hacer algo por el mundo, luchar por la paz mundial…o algo parecido-

Es solo una modelo-dijo un poco mas serio

¿ y que? El presidente de Francia se divorció para casarse con una modelo, nadie sabe…tal vez el próximo presidente de Francia o un príncipe Europeo se enamore y se case con ella-dije imaginando todo en mi cabeza- creo que existen posibilidades que el amor a primera vista ocurra, ¿tu que opinas?-pregunte con una sonrisa

Cada vez eres mas irritante-dijo y su rostro ya no era amigable… ¿Qué había dicho?

Oye, yo solo quería…-empecé a decir cuando se giro para marcharse…

No sabes nada sobre ella-dijo aun de espaldas y se marcho sin mirar atrás. Mi estado de ánimo decayó aun mas…pensaba que estaba haciendo avances…

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho, simplemente empeoraron con el paso de los días. Habían rumores desde hacia varios días de una chica embarazada de la escuela QUIULLETE, pero no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que ese rumor era otra trampa sucia de Jacob Black. Descubrí todo cuando de la nada todos empezaron con el no aborto, a mirarme peor que de costumbre, a susurrar cuando pasaba por su lado, y sobre todo cuando escribieron mil barbaridades de mí en el pizarrón, me mostraron el mensaje que a todos les había llegado esa mañana y me entregaron ropa sucia…creían que yo era la chica embarazada. Eso me saco de mis casillas.

POV JACOB

¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo el día de hoy?-pregunto Jasper bebiendo un poco de te.

¿Qué? ¿recuerdas a Isabella Swan?-pregunto Emment que estaba al tanto de mis planes

Solo espera, esa chica se aparecerá aquí muy pronto y no me va a ganar-dije sonriendo…debe estar que se arrepiente de sus actos, pronto entraría por la puerta rogando que la disculpe.

Jacob, ¿ahora que hiciste?-pregunto Edward

¿Qué? ¿vas nuevamente ayudarla?-pregunte recordando que mi ultimo plan él lo había arruinado todo.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Emment confundido a Jasper

No te metas con ella-dijo Edward serio, le mire incrédulo

¿desde cuando te importa todo esto?-pregunte, él siempre se mantenía alejado de mis bromas, venganzas y demás- si no vas ayudar no te metas-dije

Hacerle la vida imposible a una chica es infantil-dijo

¿de verdad crees que es una chica? Mas bien es una animal descarriado que no sabe su lugar y como decidió desafiar al gran Jacob, debo darle una lección que no olvide-dije este me observo fastidiado- ¿Qué te pasa olvidaste ya nuestras reglas?-pregunte, este chico se ha estado comportando como si fuera un extraño. Unos pasos nos alertó, sonreí cuando vi que Isabella Swan bajaba por las escaleras y se dirigía hacia nosotros. Se había tardado demasiado en pedir disculpas- miren

¿a quien?-pregunto Jasper, pero ella ya había entrado a escena.

¿Qué mas? Siempre tengo la razón ¿no?-pregunte satisfecho, puse mi mejor cara de ignorancia- si vienes a disculparte ya es tarde.

No dejare que esto suceda de nuevo-me miraba fijamente- ADVERTENCIA Y CONCECUENCIA esas palabras están hechas especialmente para ti ¿entendiste?-por obligación la mire, ¿hablaba en serio?

Oye lavandera, ¿esa es tu idea de una disculpa?-pregunte

¿Dime por que debo hacerlo cuando es a mí a quien debería ofrecer disculpas?-inquirió me lanzo a la cara algo, me mordí la lengua…esta chiquilla sabe como hacerme enojar. Percibí como Emment, Jasper y Edward miraban incrédulos a la chica, no iba a dejar que me humillara delante de mis amigos.

¿Qué? ¿Qué?-me levante hecho una furia, ella puso sus brazos en forma de puño… ¿y ahora que se le pasaba por la cabeza?- ¿Qué? ¿Pelearas conmigo?

Te advertí que no voy a tolerar este maltrato-dijo queriéndome matar con la mirada- ¿entendiste? ¿Qué fue lo que no entendiste?-dijo en un gruñido, por un segundo me imagine un oso, solo un segundo ya que al siguiente fui tirado al suelo por su patada voladora. La risa burlona de Emment me hizo volver mi cara hacia ella, se acercó mas a mi y temí por mi vida. - ¿ME HAS VISTO DORMIR CON UN TIPO? O ¿ME HAS VISTO TOMADA DE LA MANO DE UN HOMBRE?... ¿como esparces esa porquería sobre una chica que no le han dado su primer beso?- sus ojos podrían lanzar llamas, se acercó mas y yo retrocedí arrastrándome-toma-me tendió un pedazo de tela por la cara. Me enfurecí más al oír las risas de Jasper y Emment. Me lo quite de inmediato. – escucha bien esto: si vuelves hacer una porquería igual declárate hombre muerto ¿eh?- le mire absorto mientras se marchaba. ¿esa chica no sabia aun quien era yo? ¿Cómo podía tratarme de esa forma? Las sonrisas burlonas en los rostros de mis amigos solo incrementaron mi ira…incluso el santurrón de Edward parecía reírse.


	4. Chapter 4

B0YS 0V3R FL0W3RS capitulo 2 02

POV JACOB

Después de calmar mis sentidos logre llegar a la conclusión mas coherente y lógica para el comportamiento de la chica maravilla. Estaba un poco enojado por no haberlo visto antes, pero mi regocijo era más grande. Reí.

Esa chica es una joyita-dijo Emment mientras jugaba billar con Jasper

Si, se atrevió a darle una patada en la cara al gran Jacob. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que la escuela era tan excitante… por cierto, ¿Isabella no te recuerda a alguien?

Si, en eso mismo estaba pensando… ¿a quien?

Raquel- dijeron al tiempo

¿Qué? Ni de broma-dije

¿Cómo no? Hay cierta similitud-dijo Emment

¿similitud? ¿Cómo se les ocurre comparar a una cualquiera con mi hermana?-pregunte ofendido

Claro que si se parecen-dijo Jasper, le mire con enojo

Cállate-le ordene

Entonces, ¿porque te estabas riendo hace unos momentos?-pregunto Emment reprimiendo una risa. Reí al recordarlo.

Dinos, ¿Qué pasa por tu mente?-pregunto Jasper

Aun no entienden ¿verdad?-pregunte

¿Qué?-dijo confundido Emment

Esa chica…no puede ocultar que se muere por mi-dije no aguantando la risa

¿Qué?-preguntaron ambos a la vez.

Jacob, ¿Por qué no nos dices como llegaste a esa conclusión?-dijo Jasper interesado

Amigos…-suspire- no se como se hacen llamar casanovas o expertos en el amor, cuando una mujer dice no en realidad es un si. Aunque esa chica grita que me odia, juro que lo único que siente por mi es amor.- ambos me observaron incrédulos- piénsenlo bien, ella no quiere que el chico que le gusta piense mal de ella…por eso vino a gritar a los cuatro vientos que es una chica inocente.

Bueno, si lo ves de esa manera…-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa un poco incrédula

Dijo que no ha tenido su primer beso-recordó Emment

Por favor…es una forma de decir que me ama-señale y reí

Oye, impresionante…te felicito por tu gran deducción-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa divertida

Por supuesto que si-dije riendo aun mas- ya se me hacia raro que mi carisma no surgiera ningún efecto en ella. Es demasiado obvio ¿no lo creen?-rieron- piensa que me engaña actuando de esa forma tan agresiva…creo que seria fastidioso ser tan franco siempre o ¿no?- ambos negaron con la cabeza. No importa si me creían o no, la chica terminaría a mis pies mañana mismo. Tenía en mente algo sencillo para que se sintiera alagada y me dejara en paz…

POV BELLA

Llegue a la escuela con más precaución que los otros días. Si Había hecho todo lo anterior porque le había arrojado a la cara helado no quería imaginarme que haría por la patada que le di en la cara.

-aunque las cosas estén así tengo que asistir a la escuela-susurre mientras parecía una espía moviéndome y escondiéndome cada vez que tenia oportunidad. – diablos, bella tienes que controlar tu mal carácter… ¿Por qué tuve que meterme con ese Jacob?-me queje

¿Usted es la señorita Isabella Swan?-pregunto un hombre que venia con otros cuatro a su lado vestidos igual que los hombres de negro.

Si, soy…soy yo-tartamudee sorprendida

¿podría venir con nosotros un momento?-pregunto

¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- la verdad me estaba dando pánico tener esos hombres cerca- como ve estoy un poco ocupada…

Debe acompañarnos tenemos ordenes precisas-dijo

¿de quien?

Lo sabrá en cuanto lo vea-

Yo… ¿sabe que?-sonreí nerviosa… ¿ahora como me deshago de esos tipos?- tengo que ir a trabajar, lo siento estoy ocupada…adiós- me gire y camine lo mas normal que puede, mire sobre mi hombro y ellos me estaban siguiendo. Me aterre…empecé a correr como loca por todo el campus-¿Por qué me están siguiendo?

Cuando pensé que ya lo había perdido…dos hombres de traje negro me tomaron de cada lado y me llevaron a una camioneta…como no paraba de gritar y patalear, me pusieron un pañuelo en la boca y hasta allí fui consciente de este mundo.

Que agradable olor parecía como si estuviera en una cama de flores, cálida y suave. Y alguien esta tocando mi cuerpo…mi cuerpo…mi cuerpo… ¿Quién me estaba tocando?...abrí los ojos de inmediato. Cuatro mujeres sostenían mis extremidades mire a todos lados sin saber en donde me encontraba. Tomaron una banda y sentí como arrancaban todos los bellos de mis piernas. De mi boca salió el grito más grande de mi vida.

Después de que me explicaran con paciencia que solo querían ponerme linda, me tranquilice un poco. Pero aun sentía como si fuera alguna clase de sueño, me maquillaron, me peinaron y me dieron ropa hermosa. Al final me encontraba con un vestido azul, sandalias y un leve pelo ondulado. ¿Quién me habrá drogado para estar alucinando todo esto? O ya me había muerto y me encontraba en el cielo… ¿había sido tan buena que me encontraba en el paraíso? Todo se veía tan lujoso. Seguí a un señor que tenia pinta de ser mayordomo…o era san Pablo…no tenia idea…me daba miedo preguntar si estaba muerta. Me quedaba absorta cada tanto…vi por una ventana el paisaje y era tan hermoso que casi dolía verlo.

Las chicas que parecían mucamas me veían raro…y susurraban. Me recordaban al colegio.

Aquí todos están sorprendidos, ya que es la primera vez que nuestro joven amo trae a una chica a casa- joven amo…entonces no estaba muerta.

Disculpe señor… ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?-dije siguiéndolo

¿si?

Yo sé que sonara tonto, pero ¿sigo en Washington, Estados Unidos?-pregunte

Si, así es señorita…

Entonces ¿esta es la casa del presidente?-pregunte ya que no se me ocurría nada mas lógico.

No, no lo creo-contesto siguiendo su camino, me tocaba apretujar el paso mas rápido y esas sandalias no me servían de gran ayuda.

¿puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

Si, dígame señorita-reí

Pero no me diga señorita, dígame Bella…mi nombre es Bella Swan-dije sonriéndole.

Si, señorita Bella Swan-dijo, quite mi sonrisa. ¿no hablaba claro?

Usted…sabe… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-pregunte

A decir verdad…no estoy seguro señorita-dijo pensativo

Y ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-pregunte

Descuide, ya estamos aquí y el la esta esperando-dijo

¿esperándome?-dije confundida-¿Quién es el?- paramos frente a una puerta y me indico con un gesto cortes que siguiera. Entre no muy segura, baje unas cuantas escaleras mientras mas miraba todo se veía más lujoso y más miedo me daba. Llegue a una enorme sala y una figura de un hombre se encontraba frente a la ventana, aunque no se distinguía su rostro ya que se encontraba de espaldas y la luz no me dejaba ver muy bien. Camine acercándome mas, esa figura se me hacia familiar…EDWARD pensé llenándome de esperanzas que fueron destruidas cuando el hombre se giro…- ¡NO! – me queje, Jacob Black se encontraba frete a mi tan elegante y presumido como siempre.- ¿tu que estas haciendo aquí?-pregunte enojada por haber sido el quien estuviera frente a mi.

¿Qué pregunta es esa? Esta es mi casa-dijo, ahora si que mis esperanzas de un Edward esperándome se fueron por el drenaje.

¿dijiste tu casa?-pregunte confundida- déjame ver si no me volví loca… ¿aquí es donde vives?-él se acercó a mi con paso sigiloso.

Claro-contesto sin detenerse

¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretendes hacer?-dije poniendo mis puños nuevamente en alto. Creo que se había vuelto masoquista y quería más golpes.

No pretendo nada-me tomo por los hombros y me giro para que me viera en el espejo que había allí, mire asombrada a la chica reflejada en el-mírate, ¿no te sorprende verte así?-pregunto curioso y sonrió-mira que clase de milagros puede lograr el dinero, convierte un patito feo en una Garza-le mire confundida

¿no querrás decir cisne?-le pregunte pero este al parecer no tenia ni idea de que le hablaba-bueno no importa, ¿Qué rayos estas tramando?-pregunte volviendo al tema inicial, podía verme por primera vez hermosa pero no me agradaba que fuera en esta situación-¿Quién te pidió que hicieras esto?

Oye niña, ya deja de ocultar tus sentimientos ¿quieres?-pidió, ahora me estaba arrepintiendo de decir que Edward estaba loco…seguramente no era nada comparado con este chico.

¿Qué?-pregunte y este rio con entusiasmo

Tu eres del tipo que oculta lo que siente-dijo aun sonriendo

Jacob, tiene que existir un límite. Esto es un secuestro, me estas privando de la libertad-dije aclarándole que esto no era algo con le que se podía jugar. Pero volvió a reír.

No hay nadie mas aquí, sincérate y dime lo que sientes por mi-me miro con intensidad-estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción y hablarte fuera de la escuela-abrí la boca cuando comprendí lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico, ¿de verdad creía que yo me fijaría en el?-¿Qué? ¿te petrificaste con la propuesta que acabo de hacer?-pregunto y rodo los ojos- ¿te lo repito de nuevo? Si obedeces y por supuesto no nos ve nadie. Tal vez pueda tratarte como la novia que el gran Jacob se merece-avanzo dos pasos hacia mi y yo retrocedí uno-¿si entiendes?

¿estas loco?-dije y este quito su sonrisa-realmente lo estas, se me hace que toda esa comida grasosa finalmente te daño el cerebro… ¿quieres convertirme en que? Y ¿Por qué?...olvídalo, me voy de aquí-dije girándome para salir pero este se atravesó en mi camino. Estaba controlándome pero este me estaba llevando al límite como siempre.

Tu eres la que esta dañada del cerebro-dijo sin un poco de gracia

Quítate, cabeza hueca-dije advirtiéndole

¿sabes cuanto dinero gaste en joyas y ropa para ti?-pregunto sin apartarse de mi camino-cien millones-dijo

¿Qué?-pregunte-¿cien millones?

Así es-dijo y sonrió de lado-pero eso no es nada…si te quedas conmigo puedes gozar de esos lujos diariamente-dijo ¿Qué no era nada? Me estaba tratando de chantajear con dinero y lujos…-¿no te gustaría? Ahora di que si…-insistió

Pero si fui secuestrada por un psicópata…no puedo creer lo enfermo que estas-este parecía no creer lo que le decía, bien tendría que ser mas explicita-desde el momento en que vi tu cara sentí como miles de insectos se arrastraban por todo mi cuerpo-me empecé a quitar todo lo que me habían puesto…los aretes, el collar todo lo empecé a tirar al piso…y cuando me estaba quitando el vestido recordé que él era un hombre y estaba loco-¡QUIERO QUE TRAIGAS MI UNIFORME AHORA!-nos miramos los dos echando chispas…no podía creer que de verdad esto me estuviera pasando a mi…es decir, él podía a elegir cualquier chica de su estúpida escuela y estoy mas que seguro que le hubieran aceptado su indecorosa proposición-una cosa mas, parece que no lo sabes bien…pero los amigos se hacen de corazón…jamás intentes comprarlos

El dinero puede comprarlo todo…-dijo esta vez mas serio y con una mirada sombría- o dime, ¿hay algo aquí que no se pueda comprar?...en este mundo se necesita del dinero para sobresalir y si tu necedad es ciega nómbrame algo que no se pueda comprar…mediocre-susurro

Cuando me lo trajeron y tuve privacidad para cambiarme trate de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible sentía que ya casi ni podía respirar del genio que tenia. Deje tirado el bonito vestido…lastima, aquí tendrían que devolverlo de donde quieran que lo hallan comparado para que sumara en total cien millones de dólares. Podía oír los gritos de Jacob al parecer estaba de muy mal humor, por el camino a la salida habían demasiados lugares, incluso el baño era tan grande que era del tamaño de mi casa entera…

Salí rápidamente de ese lugar…de esa mansión y comencé a caminar agitadamente

-que descaro…-dije aun pensando en su estúpida pregunta… ¿Qué no se podía comprar con dinero?... todo lo que se me ocurría había alguna forma de comprarlo… ¿Por qué me sentía rara? Camine y siempre había un sonido fastidioso…mire mis pies y aun tenia las sandalias que me habían puesto…-hash…olvide mis zapatos…-me queje, pero prefería ir descalza que con algo de ese inútil cabeza de chorlito. Me las quite y las lance por encima de la reja de madera que cubría toda la zona de esa casa… los perros ladraron.

Un ruido de una motocicleta acercándose me hizo girar bruscamente, este se detuvo justo frente a mí y Edward Cullen apareció nuevamente.

Tu otra vez-dijo y mi sonrojo aumento al cien cuando me di cuenta que me encontraba justo en frente de Edward Cullen sin zapatos y saliendo de la caza de su mejor amigo.

Yo iba a decir lo mismo-susurre para mi


	5. Chapter 5

B0YS 0V3R FL0W3RS capitulo 2 03

Nos encontrábamos sentados en un parque cercano a la casa de donde había salido. Edward Cullen estaba a mi lado. El lugar era tan colorido y bonito…

¿ibas a algún lado?-pregunte iniciando la conversación.

A casa, y ¿tu?-pregunto con interés

También iba a mi casa-dije recordando el secuestro

¿descalza?-pregunto curioso

Bueno…tengo mis razones para andar así-dije rápidamente…lo único que faltaba era que aparte de molesta fuera una loca igual para el, al igual que su amigo para mi…Rio alegre, le mire de inmediato…sus sonrisas eran dignas de admirar. Podría verlo sonreír todo el día y no me cansaría-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-pregunte curiosa y feliz de verlo reír, en lo poco que lo conocía podía decir que no lo hacia muy a menudo.

De cuando nos encontramos, estas en una situación complicada-confeso, reí también

Coincido contigo-dije pero eso me hizo recordarlo…y también la pregunta-por cierto… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-este dirigió nuevamente su atención a mi- ¿hay algo en este mundo que no se pueda comprar con dinero? ¿algo que no puedas comprar aun teniendo una gran riqueza?-este no me respondió- no lo hay…o ¿si?...-suspire al ver que pensaba pero no daba con nada-si, ya me lo imaginaba

El aire-dijo de repente después de un momento de silencio

¿Qué?-pregunte pero cuando lo comprendí me asombre de no haberlo pensado-el aire-reímos juntos, se sintió muy bien-tienes razón… ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso?-me queje en voz alta. Este paso su mano por mi cabello revolviéndolo un poco. Me quede quieta con ese contacto. Estaba perturbada por esos corrientazos que recorrió todo mi cuerpo por ese simple contacto.

Eres una niña muy interesante-le mire incrédula, aunque no me halla agradado que me hubiera dicho niña, el creía que yo era interesante. Se levanto de la banca y se dirigió a la parte trasera de su moto sacando de un morral unas zapatillas. Me las tiro y logre atraparlas-úsalos, si caminas descalza la gente pensara que estas loca-dijo con gracia colocándose el casco y arrancando en su moto.

Le observe marcharse, y cuando estuve sola percibí como mi corazón aun latía aceleradamente por su simple roce. Me coloque las zapatillas y mis pies quedaron como los de un payaso. Pero era mejor tener en mis pies los zapatos de Edward que algo que me haya dado Jacob Black. Me dispuse a caminar hacia mi casa, al final de la tarde…había logrado estar sana y salva en ella. Había caminado mucho por lo que me dispuse a limpiar las zapatillas de Edward para entregárselas al día siguiente. Aunque pareciera infantil me alegraba de tener una nueva excusa para verlo y tenerlo cerca a mí.

Pero al siguiente día no tuve suerte de encontrarlo por ninguna parte, ni en la salida de emergencia…la única opción que tenia era que el estuviera en la sala de los F4 pero no había nadie allí. Observe las zapatillas…no podía quedarme con ellas…me dispuse a seguirlo buscando pero Emment y Jasper entraron a la sala.

¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto Jasper- ¿no eres la mujer maravilla? ¿la pesadilla del gran Jacob?-pregunto con una amigable sonrisa

¿Qué haces aquí? Jacob se fue-dijo Emment

¿Por qué vendría a buscar a alguien como el?-pregunte incrédula, me iba a marchar cuando Emment volvió a hablar

Espera, ¿son las zapatillas de Edward?-pregunto confundido, vacile…¿tendría que explicarles?

Tu… ¿se los entregarías?-pregunte entregándole la bolsa y Jasper la tomo sin ninguna expresión de vanidad como lo hacia Jacob. Tal vez no eran todos iguales.

Oye, ¿no gustas una taza de te?-pregunto Jasper tapándome el paso para salir. ¿ellos…me estaban invitando…a pasar tiempo…con ellos?, me pregunte sorprendida.

Esta…este, bien…-acepte un poco aturdida.

Nos sentamos en la sala de estar, y un mayordomo nos sirvió te mientras les contaba lo que había sucedido en la casa de su loco amigo…claro manteniendo mi boca cerrada respecto a Edward. Sorprendentemente no me preguntaron por qué tenía sus zapatillas conmigo.

Así que eso fue lo que le dijiste a Jacob-dijo Emment, podía ver diversión en sus ojos. Asentí, aun no me sentía tan cómoda con ellos.

Guaw, eso debió haber sido asombroso-dijo Jasper-creo que nunca lo había visto enfadarse tanto…-dijo evitando una carcajada

Hum…es Tanya-dijo Emment prestando atención al televisor tras de mi, me gire de inmediato.

Esta por regresar a Estados Unidos-dijo Jasper

Edward ha de estar muy feliz-comento Emment mientras el comercial de un perfume con su imagen terminaba.

Así que…-empecé a decir pero me calle a mitad de la frase. ¿estaría bien si pregunto? Después de todo ellos eran amigos de mi enemigo…-¿desde cuando se conocen? ¿son muy amigos?-cambie la pregunta torpemente. Emment asintió con una sonrisa.

Desde el Jardín de niños-dijo

Ham-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Oye, me doy cuenta que eres una niña muy curiosa-algo se retorció en mi…esa palabra de niña se estaba haciendo muy común- pregunta, te diremos lo que quieras…-ofreció un Jasper deslumbrándome con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué eran tan guapos? No, esa pregunta no, Bella- …como retribución-finalizo

¿Retribución?-pregunte confundida

Desde que llegaste aquí, no nos habíamos divertido tanto-me regalo una encantadora sonrisa, trate de devolvérsela…aunque creo que había una gran diferencia.

¿Ustedes…saben si…Edward y Tanya Denali son conocidos?-pregunte esperando no dar a entender otra cosa. Ambos rieron.

¿conocidos?-dijeron al tiempo

Cuando Edward tenia cinco años tuvo un accidente automovilístico…-dijo Jasper un poco mas serio

…sus padres murieron al instante-dijo Emment también quitando su sonrisa

Él se quedo solo así que desarrollo autismo-explico Jasper- ignorando a todos los que lo rodeaban…

La persona que lo saco de ese estado fue Tanya-dijo Emment con suave voz, se notaba que le estaba agradecido por ello.

Para nosotros ella es nuestra compañera de juegos de la infancia…-sonrió Jasper-pero para Edward ella es su primer amor y al mismo tiempo como una madre…-nos quedamos en silencio.

He…yo…tengo que irme-dije tomando mi bolso y queriendo salir de allí de inmediato.

Isabella…-llamo Jasper

Bella-corregí de inmediato, este me observo confundido- dime Bella-sonreí nerviosa

Muy bien, Bella eres muy interesante-dijo regalándome una sonrisa me sentí incomoda

Adiós, gracias por el té-dije saliendo por la puerta rápidamente.

Vaya, sentía un apretujón en mi pecho…estaba extrañada. Nunca pensé que sucedería algo así. Bueno, después de todo había compartido un rato agradable con 2 de los F4, Jasper me pareció del tipo que te quiere conquistar con una sonrisa. Debía confesar que me ponía los nervios de punta ya que no se le negaba lo hermoso que era…pero no causaba ni la mitad de lo que Edward podía llegar hacer. Emment es tan atractivo como lo demás pero es como quiere ser sin importarle lo que los demás le digan, me agrado de inmediato.

Aun en la cena con mi familia me sentía un poco perturbada, ¿Por qué no me dijo que conocía a Tanya Denali? Es su primer amor, con razón se enojo cuando dije que quería que se casara con un príncipe…

Debe ser grandioso tener una hija como ella-dijo mi madre cuando comenzó el comercial de Tanya- sus padres deben estar muy orgullosos, aun siendo mujer admito que es muy hermosa.

Tanya Denali-suspiro Seth

Dios se ha comportado muy injusto…-dijo mi madre- unos nacen siendo guapos, inteligentes y de buena familia…y otros…-me observó de reojo

¿Qué tiene? El todo poderoso la hizo poco femenina pero aun así es mujer-dijo mi padre a la defensiva. Deje el tenedor en la mesa, se me había ido el apetito.

¿ya terminaste?-pregunto mi madre. Asentí y me fui a mi habitación.

Me sentía estúpida, por haber tenido alguna clase de ilusión o esperanza respecto a Edward. ¿Quién podía competir contra Tanya? Con su cuerpo y cara bonita, de familia adinerada… y en cambio yo…nada estructural una flacucha que le gusta nadar…nada inteligente sin un peso en el bolsillo…ni siquiera tenia cara bonita.

Edward Cullen

Sus iniciales estaban grabadas en el pañuelo que sostenía entre mis manos, el recuerdo de su impecable aspecto aquel día que nos encontramos en la salida de emergencias después de que me tiraran de todo para hacerme ponqué, fue inevitable. Una sonrisa se asomo por la comisura de mis labios. Él era un misterio, de aquellos que te hacen desvelar en las noches y que necesitas respuestas. ¿Por qué se había preocupado en ayudarme aquellas veces? ¿Por qué siempre intentaba alejarse cuando la pasábamos bien? Y lo mas importante… ¿a mi porque me importaba tanto?

Los gritos de mi madre furiosa por que mi padre había vuelto a apostar me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Mi padre siempre metiéndose en problemas lo más probable es que tendría que trabajar horas extras para poder solucionar su nuevo acto de irresponsabilidad.

Doble con cuidado el pañuelo guardándolo en la mesita de noche… probablemente me estaba comportando como una chica cursi que tanto odiaba…pero tampoco podía tirarlo a la basura. Lo tendría conmigo hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de devolverle los favores recibidos.

Vi la hoja que estaba en la mesa y las letras que escribí fueron mecánicas…automáticas, solo las entendí cuando las volví a ver. E-C nuevamente.

Al día siguiente me encontraba peor que nunca, casi no me concentraba en la clase de Educación Física. Tenia que admitirlo, no era buena en el voleibol así que era peor cuando me sentía perdida y confundida. Mas aun cuando vi en la cancha de baloncesto a Edward y sus amigos jugando. Eso debió ser evidente ya que Irina y su combo de clones huecos se aprovecharon de mi distracción lanzándome directo a la cabeza el duro balón haciéndome caer al suelo.

La sangre empezó a caer de mi nariz, me dirigí rápidamente al baño para poder limpiarme mientras que todos se reían de mi torpeza.

JACOB POV

Jugando Baloncesto con mis amigos lograba distraerme de aquel pensamiento que había cruzado por mi cabeza días atrás. De que probablemente me estaba agradando mas de lo necesario jugar al gato y al ratón con Isabella Swan. Me sentía más activo, era la primera persona que me trataba como tal: una persona. No un heredero como todo el mundo lo hacia, excepto mis amigos por supuesto. Edward anoto una canasta.

Hey, ¿Qué sucede allí?-pregunto Emment mirando hacia la cancha de los plebeyos.

¿es Bella la que esta en el suelo?-pregunto Jasper

Si, es Bella Swan parece que le atinaron con el balón-dijo Emment con el ceño fruncido

¿Bella?-preguntamos Edward y yo al tiempo

Si, dijo que la llamáramos así-dijo Jasper

¿Cuándo?-pregunte extrañado

Cuando fue a dejar las zapatillas de Edward-dijo Emment

¿zapatillas?-pregunte mirando a Edward pero este miraba como Bella se alejaba dirigiéndose al baño

Debió ser un golpe duro, parece que tenía sangre-comento Jasper. ¿sangre? ¿Isabella estaba sangrando? Me dirigí al baño. No se donde diablos había aflorado la necesidad de comprobar si se encontraba bien, solo supe que tenia que verla. Efectivamente se encontraba en el baño limpiando su nariz sangrante. Saque un pañuelo y se lo tendí para que se limpiara pero ella al verme frunció mas el seño y aparto mi mano de inmediato.

¿en que estabas pensando cuando te golpearon así?-pregunte molesto por su reacción, sus ojos estaban húmedos- No llores-ella me dirigió una mirada envenenada.

¿Qué dijiste?

No llores, eso no te queda bien-intente excusar mi patético intento de consuelo

¿Por qué te entrometes? ¿Qué? ¿ahora tengo que pedirte permiso hasta para llorar?-dijo enojada- además, ¿Qué no eras tu el que estaba ansioso por verme sufrir y llorar?

¿Siempre le dices eso a las personas que intentan ayudarte?-pregunte ocultando mi culpa, seguramente todo esto era por culpa de tarjeta roja.

Y ¿a ti quien te invito a la fiesta?-pregunto- Dime…¿Quién TE PIDIO AYUDA? Yo jamás te pediría un favor aunque fueras el último hombre en este mundo, preferiría morir desangrada antes que estar en deuda contigo-dijo con ojos llenos de odio, eso por alguna razón me desagrado en absoluto, se iba a marchar pero la detuve tomándola de un brazo.

Espera-la hice devolver el camino recorrido- dime, ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mi? soy bien parecido, alto, inteligente, con mucho dinero, ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puedes odiarme tanto?-pregunte con una risa al final de lo ridículo que estaba haciendo- ¿te estas volviendo loca o que?-sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojo brillante y sus ojos quisieron matarme.

Parece que aun no lo entiendes…-dijo entre dientes- ODIO TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CONTIGO, caminas con mucha presunción y tu cabello te hace ver ridículo, NO HAY NADA QUE ME GUSTE DE TI.-me fue imposible aceptar ello

Oye, ¿estas ebria?-pregunte

Aun no he terminado-aclaro ignorando mi pregunta- es algo estúpido que ustedes cuatro sean lo único que no usan el uniforme de la escuela y lo peor es siempre abusas de los estudiantes mas débiles…

Tu…-no sabia que decir

¿necesitas que te lo vuelva a decir? TE ODIO JACOB BLACK, DETESTO TU FORMA DE SER, ERES UN PREPOTENTE ¡TE ODIO!-Grito firme mirándome a los ojos esas palabras se clavaron dentro de mi haciéndome sentir enfermo. Esta vez se marcho más rápido. Me quede absorto y aunque me negara aceptarlo: herido.

BELLA POV

¿Qué? ¿veinte mil dólares?-dijo Alice asombrada- tu escuela es de lo mejor, ¿Cómo es que un viaje cuesta veinte mil dólares?- me seguía por todas las mesas mientras yo recogía el desorden de los clientes- ¿y todos los estudiantes van asistir?

Todos menos yo-dije dirigiéndome a otra mesa

¿están tratando de irse sin que me entere?-pregunto Mike paranoico por que algunas veces Alice me obligaba a ir de compras y escaparnos.

No vamos a ninguna parte-se quejo Alice antes de seguir persiguiéndome de un lado a otro- ¿entonces? ¿Qué vas hacer?

¿Qué puedo hacer? Serán unas largas vacaciones, trabajare y ahorrare-dije resignada, eso era lo que conllevaba estudiar en una escuela de ricos…ni a la esquina podría acompañarlos, luego recordé algo, me queje- olvide a papa, Charlie volvió a causar problemas, mi familia esta en quiebra…

¿Qué te pasa? No van a ir al sur-dijo Mike de un momento a otro, lo miramos como bicho raro…siempre salía con sus cosas psíquicas…quería ser un Alice, siempre intentando ver el futuro.

¿sur? ¿Qué sur?-pregunto ella, lo empujo-mejor ve y termina de cocinar la avena-se giro para verme-creo que nos merecemos unas vacaciones, tal ves si suplicamos nos manden de viaje-dijo ella con esperanza luego hizo un puchero- ¿abra alguna forma de ganar mas dinero?

Ya se van a ir a la costa sur del país-dijo Mike al tiempo que sonó el celular de Alice

Hola mama… ¿de verdad?-dijo con emoción-… y ¿me van a dar permiso?-estaba que brincaba en un pie de felicidad- pero… ¿Bella me puede acompañar?-pregunto con persuasión- ¿es en serio? ¿le preguntaras a mi tía?-dijo aun mas emocionada, luego frunció el seño-oye, ¿y como vamos a pagar el viaje?... ¡SI!-grito y colgó, la mire y ambas gritamos, no quería pasar mis vacaciones lejos de ella por nada del mundo.

Que les parece, les dije que se iban a ir soy el mejor psíquico del mundo-dijo Mike pero no le prestamos atención, estábamos unidas en nuestra felicidad.

JASPER POV

Nuevamente el desfile de un lado para otro de Jacob, me estaba mareando de solo verlo.

Oye, deja de caminar de un lado a otro-dije un poco estresado ya llevaba mas de diez minutos haciendo lo mismo…no me dejaba disfrutar de la vista, unas hermosas chicas del otro lado

Oye, Jacob-dijo Emment a mi lado aun mas irritado que yo, divise que Edward también estaba en las mismas, ¿Qué les sucedía hoy?- ¿tu también estas esperando a alguien?

¿esperando? ¿a quien?-dijo Jacob con un bufido- estoy haciendo un poco de ejercicio ya que va hacer un viaje muy largo… eso es todo-era nuevo ese comportamiento en el.

¿Por qué insistes en viajar con el resto de los alumnos?-pregunte sobre el punto principal de las cosas raras el día de hoy en Jacob- siempre usas tu propio jet-me explique

Que tonto-dijo casi nervioso- es un viaje escolar, quiero…tener algunos recuerdos de la preparatoria-dirigió su mirada a Edward en busca de ayuda- ¿no es así Edward?-le pregunto, pero le pregunto a la persona menos indicada hoy… Edward estaba más nervioso y ansioso que el resto de nosotros metido en su mundo seguramente pensando en Tanya ya que su avión aterrizaría en muy pocas horas.

¿Qué?-pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos

Ya, ya, ya nos esperan-señalo Emment el reloj, era verdad no tenia ni idea de que hacíamos aquí si el romeo era Edward y no ninguno de nosotros.

EDWARD POV

Entre la multitud de personas del aeropuerto divise su hermoso rostro…me dirigí allí esperando que ese cartel en la pared significara que ella estaría pronto junto a mi. Los años habían transcurrido pero los sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos. Tanya Denali se había convertido para mi como un polo a tierra, me sostuvo y curo las heridas que habían quedado en mi, luego de ese accidente…en el que perdí a mi familia…a toda, incluyendo al que todavía vivía…pero para mi todos ellos fallecieron.

Algunos chicos se tomaron fotos con sus poster, fue entonces cuando se oyó el escandalo que solo fans enloquecidos harían, y ella apareció con su cabellera rubia y su despampanante sonrisa y figura caminando con su maletín. Fue detenida para firmar autógrafos. Yo solo…pude contemplarla esperando con ansias que esos metros que nos separaban se esfumaran y ella estuviera en mis brazos. Los fans siempre primero…

Sonrió cuando termino y ambos caminamos el uno hacia el otro.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello de inmediato y automáticamente recibí su abrazo con entusiasmo pero demasiado pronto se alejó de mí.

¿Qué tal has estado?-pregunto

Bien-sonreí de oreja a oreja como un estúpido…si Emment estuviera aquí se partiría de la risa, pero agradecía que ellos nos hubieran dado la privacidad que necesitábamos. Era el regalo de bienvenida de los chicos para Tanya…y para mi.

¿nos vamos?-pregunto, tome su maletín y caminamos dirigiéndonos donde el resto nos esperaba.

No Me gusta mucho esa foto-comente señalando el poster, ella solo rio como si fuera la broma mas graciosa del mundo.

JACOB POV

No entendía, no entendía nada…esa chica hacia hasta la imposible por sacar mi genio, ¿Por qué no llego al maldito aeropuerto? ¿Es que acaso no le gustaban las vacaciones? ¿Prefería quedarse en su casa aburrida? El sonido de mi celular me alerto para recibir las respuestas.

Bueno…-conteste

Disculpe, siento molestarlo pero no se puede usar celular a bordo-dijo la azafata le mire de reojo

¿Qué… ¿Qué?-tartamudeé ante la noticia que me daban del otro lado del teléfono- ¿A dónde se fue?-Pregunte con sorpresa esta chica de verdad estaba loca, un crucero por Europa era menos importante que ese langarucho donde había ido? Colgué mirando a la azafata para que desapareciera de mi vista antes de que hubiera un muerto en este avión. Esa chiquilla inmadura, pequeña…no se iba a escapar de mi, ella caería a mis pies así sea contra su voluntad. - ¿chicos no creen que Europa es muy aburrido?-ambos me miraron con precaución

¿Qué planeas Jacob?-pregunto Emment desde su asiento interesado por mi inminente cambio de planes.

Solo algo que podría ser más divertido-reí fuertemente.

BELLA POV

Un sonido de algo me trato de despertar de mis sueños…estaba tan cansada que ni quería abrir los ojos para saber que sonido era ese, o que lo producía.

Señorita de lavandería…-se oyó como un zumbido- oye, oye ¿me escuchas mediocre?-Alice y yo abrimos los ojos… ¿de donde provenía ese sonido?

Alice, ¿Qué es eso? ¿acaso estoy soñando o que?-pregunte con sueño

No, no creo que sea sueño-dijo Alice mas despierta que yo

Es que sigo escuchando esa voz irritante-me queje- ¿será una pesadilla?

No-dijo mire a lo que se suponía que debía ser el océano pero se encontraba un gigante barco tapando mi vista. Mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas. Y allí estaban todos, absolutamente todos esos riquillos malcriados…mi ira aumento cuando vi quien comandaba toda esa jauría de mocosos. Jacob Black con el altavoz en su mano.

Me dijeron que te habías ido al mar…pero jamás me imagine que de pesca-su odiosa voz se propago hasta mis oídos.

¡OYE! ¿Qué ESTAS HACIENDO TU AQUÍ?-Grite a todo pulmón, yo no contaba con un altavoz, pero no por ello me iba a callar toda esa rabia que me embargaba o iba explotar en cualquier momento- ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBES ESTAR EN EL NORTE DE EUROPA DE CRUCERO?

Ya hemos estado muchas veces por allá, y nos hartamos de eso…así que queríamos conocer otros lugares y alguien nos recomendó este sitio-rio al ver mi cara de amargura- vaya, ¿Qué coincidencia no lo crees?-dijo con ironía camuflada- no tenia ni la menor idea que anduvieras por aquí.

ENTONCES SOLO SIGUE TU CAMINO, TE AGRADECERE MUCHO SI PRETENDES QUE NO ME CONOCES-Dije con agudeza

Ese botecito es de madera… ¿estarás bien?-pregunto con falsa preocupación.

AUNQUE LE LLAMES BOTECITO ES DE PESCA… ¡MUEVE TU BOTEZOTE!

Claro…espero que no te ahogues si se llega a hundir-dijo- ¿sabes nadar?...bueno en marcha-el barco paso por nuestro lado empapándonos tanto a Alice como a mi.

ERES UN TONTO TE ODIO JACOB BLACK-grite tratando de no caerme por la corriente que había acabado de surgir por culpa de su costoso barco. Mire con ira como se dirigían a la costa, Alice se quejo de frio. Tendríamos que ir también para cambiarnos y descansar.

Llegamos a la costa cuando el sol se oculto por completo, estábamos bajo la sombrilla por que llovía poco…pero mojadas y con frio solo era por que quería sostener algo en mi mano con que golpear a Jacob si se acercaba a molestar nuevamente. Entonces le vi llegar y los pensamientos de ira y de venganza se esfumaron tan rápido como llegaron. Convirtiéndose en miles de mariposas en mí estomago que empezaron a morir una por una cuando vi quien bajaba del mismo coche que él.

Esa…esa… ¿es Tanya Denali?-pregunto Alice con emoción y un poco perturbada. Pero no fui capaz de responder, solo podía ver como la hermosa rubia se aferraba al brazo de un Edward Cullen sonriente, jamás lo vi sonreír de esa forma. Se dirigieron para que el resto saludara a Tanya Denali…y por un momento los ojos verdes que tanto me traumatizaban y me desvelaban se posaron en mi con curiosidad…trate de apartar la vista como pude para fingir que no le había visto, y para cubrir que no me había dolido lo que había visto. Incite a seguir caminando a Alice.

Hola lavandera-dijo la irritante voz, enderece la cabeza encontrándome con el ser mas odioso de este planeta. La ira apareció nuevamente.

¿Qué quieres?-casi grite, no estaba de humor para sus estupideces de niño rico y malcriado.

Honestamente no estas feliz de verme aquí…dime, ¿de segura estabas aburrida en tu barco?-sonrió con presunción.

Estaba muy feliz hasta que volví a verte la cara-dije tratando de hacerlo desaparecer con la mirada, como deseaba ser bruja en este momento.

No importa, ya que asistes a nuestra escuela tendrás el honor de acompañarnos-dijo ignorando mi comentario y mi mirada asesina. Se giro sin esperar una respuesta siquiera, era obvio que estaba acostumbrado hacer lo que se le daba la gana.

No deseo pisar…EL MISMO LUGAR QUE TU, ¿ME OISTE?-grite para que se girara y detuviera, tenia que tomar enserio mis palabras. Se detuvo, mas no se giro. En lugar de eso Edward apareció en escena y se acercaba cada vez más a nosotras.

Haremos una reunión de bienvenida para Tanya…-comenzó a decir-…deberías venir, ¿Qué dices?-me regalo una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que fui incapaz de decir otra cosa mas que:

Si, claro que si, lo que tu digas…-dije cuando se giro sonriendo y alegre. ¿Bella Swan? ¿eres tú? ¿Qué acabas de decir?, no puedo creerlo me golpee, había actuado como una estúpida enamorada o peor…

Oye, tu-llamo alguien, Irina y su grupo se pararon frente a nosotras

Ya se lo que me van a decir pero las cosas no se planearon de esta manera…-comencé

¿Cómo?, Jacob y Edward te invitaron a su reunión, será divertido-dijo con una sonrisa fácil- DEBES ir, ¿no lo crees?-le mire como si fuera extraterrestre, ¿ella quería que cosa?

Ajam -asentí

Creo que olvidaron decirte un pequeño detalle-dijo Kate

¿Qué se les olvido decir?-pregunte confundida, se acercaron para susurrarme al oído, me asuste un poco…ellas parecían fieras enjauladas caminando hacia nosotras.


	6. Chapter 6

B0YS 0V3R FL0W3RS capitulo 2 04

BELLA POV

En primer lugar no entendía por que me había dejado convencer en tres ocasiones seguidas; la primera haber aceptado la invitación de Edward a esa fiesta de riquillos; la segunda haber aceptado que Alice diseñara mi Disfraz de mujer maravilla para poder ingresar a esa fiesta, la tercera haber aceptado ingresar con ese ridículo atuendo a ese lugar. Ahora me encontraba tirada en el suelo después de haberme intentado esconder de Irina y sus clones, y de el demonio de Jacob Black al descubrir que iba hacer el ridículo siendo la única disfrazada. Con toda esa comida costosa justo enzima de mi, ¿Por qué habían hecho eso? ¿Simplemente porque no era rica? ¿Por celos de que dos de sus ídolos me hubieran invitado? En mi cabeza no cavia la idea de que tales personas pudieran hacer semejante cosa solo por esas razones tan absurdas.

Mire al suelo lista para levantarme y salir corriendo de allí, deseaba con todo fervor tener los poderes de la mujer maravilla y salir volando de ese lugar. Fue cuando sentí una tela suave en mis hombros y un agradable, delicioso y exquisito aroma emanando de él. Mire hacia arriba encontrándome con la persona que me había puesto su abrigo. Los ojos Verdes del sujeto me hicieron enojar aun más. ¿Había visto mi vergonzosa caída? ¿Por qué se molestaba una vez más en ayudarme? tenía a su noviecita Tanya Denali. Entonces me percate de que ella estaba a su lado y me limpiaba con un pañuelo, fruncí el ceño. Esto era aun peor. Me di cuenta que los insultos y las risas de repente habían parado.

No entiendo porque hacen esto, pero si sé que esto demuestra lo vulgares y mal educadas que son-me sorprendieron las palabras de Tanya, le mire incrédula pero no fui la única. Miro a Edward- ¿Qué esperas Edward? llévala a mi habitación, por favor- prácticamente le ordeno. Este me ayudo a levantar y salimos rápidamente del salón después de una ronda hipócrita de aplausos.

No, no es necesario…yo…me tengo que ir-dije con un nudo en la garganta a punto de llorar por tan horrible humillación, mire a Tanya ya que si miraba a Edward lo mas probable es que accediera a todo lo que me pidieran incluso volver allí tal y como iba vestida.

Debes quedarte, no tienes que darles gusto a esas chicas mal educadas- dijo ella con una sonrisa amable.

¿Quién te dijo que vinieras Disfrazada?-pregunto Edward

¿no es obvio querido?-dijo Tanya robándome las palabras de la boca- espéranos en el salón, yo me encargo-lo corrió de la habitación obligándome a entrar. Vaya era tan insistente como Alice

¿Por qué me ayudas?-pregunte mientras ella me maquillaba- no era necesario que lo hicieras

Tranquila no te sientas nada mal, lo hago con gusto-dijo con una esplendida sonrisa

No debí haber venido a esta fiesta desde el principio-dije con arrepentimiento

Pero Edward te invito-dijo con una mirada pérsicas- y si eres amiga suya también eres amiga mía-declaro, mi autoestima decayó.

No, el solo me invito por cortesía-dije tratando de que se le quitara la idea de la cabeza de que EDWARD CULLEN me veía como su amiga. Ella rio alegre.

Claro que no, Edward no es esa clase de personas-suspiro- es la primera vez que lo veo defender a alguien así…te lo aseguro-dijo ella tan segura que por poco me lo creí

Bueno, Edward ha sido muy amable conmigo.-dije dándole poca importancia a sus palabras

¿él fue amable contigo?-pregunto casi sorprendida, luego lo pensó mejor y sonrió- ¿tu crees? Eres una persona especial para el-dijo vio que me ponía incomoda así que cambio de tema- oí que Jacob te ha hecho la vida imposible, te ha hecho sufrir mucho…y por eso dijiste que nunca te fijarías en una persona así…-sonó horrible

La verdad es que…-me interrumpió

La verdad es que se siente solo-confeso casi con pena

¿Qué?

Su soledad la cubre con mucha violencia y por eso actúa así-explico

¿Jacob? ¿Solitario? No lo puedo creer-dije riendo

El ve a sus padres una vez al año, pertenece a una gran familia, pero desde el momento en que nació las personas lo han tratado como un heredero pero no como un ser humano con sentimientos, ¿puedes imaginar como se siente eso?-pregunto. Supe que le quería desde ese momento, que era algo valioso para ella…Negué con la cabeza, no sabía como era ser tratada como heredera, pero comprendía.- no te desesperes-negué nuevamente- se paciente con el-pidió y la observe como si me pidiera que fuera al infierno y regresara sin un rasguño.

¿Qué?-dije atónita

Considérame una amiga, ¿quieres? Me caíste muy bien Isabella-dijo sorprendiéndome, sonreí intentando ocultar en lo mas profundo mis celos.

Bella, llámame Bella-dije y ella sonrió con luz en sus ojos azulados.

Ya estas lista-puso a un lado el maquillaje y me observo con atención-levántate- obedecí, me ayudo a ponerme los tacones mortales.

Son tan bonitos-dije por decir, había sido amable y solo estaba pensando en lo terriblemente hermosa que era y yo no.

Los zapatos siempre son importantes

¿Por qué?

El calzado correcto te lleva a lugares correctos-dijo como poema- bien, estas lista… ¿regresamos a la fiesta?-trague fuerte y asentí. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo al gran salón.


End file.
